Betrayal
by cowgirl dressage
Summary: Spock must seek forgiveness for stealing the Enterprise Menagerie and betraying his captain. Meantime, an alien ship threatens the crew. there are spies, double agents and a surprise ending. There is some reference to torture, which really isn't and quite a bit of action and agnst. This is NOT slash but there is a slash version on k/s archives.
1. Chapter 1

Remember, Remember

Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing of ecstasy at all."

― Jean Genet, _Prisoner of Love_

Chapter 1: A Burning Match

_Captain's Personal Log: 3014.2_

_General Order 7 has been rescinded and Mendez is allowing me to use my own best judgment. Pike, that poor bastard, is living an illusion, safe with the Talosians. I don't think I could do it. Living in a dream, an imaginary reality? What a terrible waste. But . . . of course, Pike didn't see it that way._

_I am left with the problem of what to do with Spock. He has been granted amnesty. It was for the good of the Service, after all. But he stole my ship! He mutinied against me. I can't understand this. I can't forgive this. I thought he was learning to trust me, but again, I am proven wrong._

_We can dance around this. I push and pull him, trying to get some response. After revealing his emotions and acting on them, he's shut down. I can't reach him at all, his shame is so great._

_Spock has agreed, finally, to come to my quarters tonight after Alpha shift for a game of chess. He probably thinks I am going to try to worm an explanation out of him. He would be correct._

_Kirk out._

Spock stood for several minutes outside the Captain's quarters, staring at the call button. He was cold. In fact, the Enterprise, as a whole, felt unusually cold. He rubbed his hands together and hit the call button.

"Come." Jim sat behind his desk and greeted him with a smile.

"Captain."

"None of that, Spock. You are here to play chess."

Spock sat across from Jim and folded his hands in his lap. He looked everywhere but at Jim.

"Can I get you something, Spock? Tea perhaps, or a brandy?"

Spock looked up from his hands and raised an eyebrow. It was a parody of his usual expression.

"Brandy, thank you Jim."

For a moment, Jim was surprised.

"Brandy it is." Jim brought over two glasses and a decanter and set them up next to the chessboard.

"So, Spock . . . I . . ."

"Cap – Jim, you . . ."

They both stopped.

"It's okay, go ahead."

Spock took a deep breath and studied his hands.

"I know you are disappointed in me, in my treachery. I can only offer myself for disciplinary action. If you wish for me to transfer off Enterprise, you need only tell me. I understand." Spock spoke quickly trying to get the words out before his brain stopped him.

"I don't think you do understand, Spock. You lied to me, you lied to Star Fleet, you stole my ship . . . I didn't think you were capable of this. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. And . . ." Jim paused and took a sip of his brandy, "And, you have amnesty. I can't punish you. You are doing a fine job yourself, anyway."

Spock closed his eyes to Jim's words. He deserved every bit of this. He looked up at Jim, eyes filled with pain.

"Tell me, Spock. Explain this in a way I can understand. You want my forgiveness? Prove it. The truth. Now."

Spock took a deep breath. "Captain Pike was more than my superior officer. He was more than my commander just as I was more than his subordinate. I could not accept he would live out his life, trapped in that useless body."

Jim considered this for a moment. "I don't understand, what exactly do you mean?" Spock continued as though Jim hadn't spoken.

"I still believe Star Fleet would never have taken action against you, Jim. I had every confidence I could find a way to exonerate you. You would have your ship, career, freedom."

"And you, Spock? What would you have?"

"Nothing." Spock's voice was very quiet. He picked up his king and ran his thumb over it.

Jim sat back in his chair feeling cold. He didn't know what to do with this information. He didn't know what to say. Spock was the single most important person in his life. What the hell was going on?

"Jim, I am sorry."

Jim reached across the table and covered Spock's hand with his own. He could afford to be generous. After a moment, Spock looked up at him. Jim gave his hand a squeeze. Just before he pulled it back, Spock turned his hand over and grasped his.

Oh. Jim felt a tingling and the slide of Spock's mind against his.

It was as if he was watching a meld from outside his body. It began with a small point of light, that expanded to a full-blown picture. Jim understood this was his human mind trying to make sense of a purely Vulcan concept.

Images and stray thoughts flew through his mind, missions, conversations, and adventures. One common thread was Spock's bone deep respect for and devotion to Pike. Pike was not only his commanding officer but had taken the time to mentor Spock, to be the father he had never had. Spock had been like son to him too. Pike would never have a child of his own but if he could create one out of whole cloth, Spock would have been it.

Spock let go of his hand and Jim returned to his own mind. He had never realized how lonely and isolated Spock was. Pike provided an emotional outlet. Now, it was up to Jim.

"Spock, I'm sorry. I didn't know. This whole thing has been hell for you."

Spock was quiet, considering. "When he left the Enterprise, I wished to follow him with Number One. He . . . he convinced me I could stand on my own, create my own family of sorts on this ship."

"And I have, Jim. . . When he became injured, I could not bear his suffering. The Talosians created a mental link between us. They offered me a reasonable solution to my pain and his. It was worth almost any price. But not you, Jim, never you."

Spock reached for Jim's hand again, long fingers brushing his wrist. Jim felt a spike of emotion, of love. Spock loved him.

He focused on his own emotions. Jim tried to put a picture to his own feelings so Spock could understand. He had begun to see Spock as more than his closest friend, his brother in fact, if not in blood. He was afraid the intensity of his feelings, his affection, might overwhelm Spock.

Jim looked closely at Spock's face, the sharp planes, the wide generous mouth, and the expressive eyes that were so often sad. Forgive him? Of course he would. Love him. Of course he did.

Suddenly, he realized Spock was still holding his hand, a slight smile on his face. Oh. Telepath. Spock's eyes twinkled with amusement. He searched Jim's face and shook his head, finally letting go of his hand.

"Thank you, Jim. I wish you a good night." Spock turned and walked to the door, leaving Jim standing, mouth agape. As the door opened, Spock looked back over his shoulder with a half smile.

Jim stared at the closed door and wiped his hand over his face. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sticks to Burn Him

Jim sat in the mess, pushing his salad around his plate. It was unappetizing and he was distracted, so much so, he completely missed Doctor McCoy's pointed question.

"One more time, Bones?"

"I SAID you have been distracted. Damn it, Jim! You want to tell your ole country doctor what has got you tied up in knots?"

"Get off it, Bones! I'm fine. I'm off duty."

McCoy snorted. "Yes. Yes you are."

Jim felt a shift in awareness and looked over his shoulder to see Spock stride into the mess. He went directly to the replicator and returned to sit beside Jim with a bowl of soup and a plate of fruit.

Jim nervously fiddled with his fork, and acknowleged Spock with a nod. This was the first time they'd been together off duty. Things had been awkward between them since their aborted chess game three days ago. He didn't know how to act with him.

"That all you going to eat, Mr. Spock? You eat like a bird."

"I assure you Dr. McCoy, this meal meets my nutritional needs far better than 'grits' and gravy." Spock looked pointedly at McCoy's

plate.

"I will have you know, generations of McCoy's have grown and thrived on this particular meal."

"Ah, that it explains it, then."

"Why, you arrogant, son of a . . ."

"Enough! Both of you! Trying to eat here! All this bickering is bad for my digestion."

"Doesn't look like you are eating or digesting, Jim. You're just pushing that food around. You going to eat that or torture it?"

"Indeed, Captain. You do not appear to be embracing your lunch with your usual enthusiasm."

Jim groaned, "Et tu Brute?"

He stared morosely at his salad until he felt a sharp poke on his calf. He looked up at Spock, innocently eating his fruit. The poke returned, as if to make a point. There was a glint in Spock's eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line, evidence of a suppressed smile.

Damn. Damn if his stoic First Officer wasn't teasing him. Subtly, of course.

"Well, gentlemen, I, at least, have better things to do than watch you eat. I'll see you later, Jim. Spock, don't let him choke on those greens unless you want to run the Enterprise by your self."

"I will endeavor to prevent the lettuce, in particular, from causing any permanent damage. Thank you."

McCoy bustled away, mumbling under his breath. Jim looked at his First Officer placidly eating beside him and tried to think of something to say. He was rarely at a loss for words, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be banal or provocative.

Trust Spock to cut to the heart of the matter. "Jim, you appear to be uneasy. May I be of assistance?" Spock's voice was low, aimed for Jim's ears only.

Jim considered several responses but finally went with honesty. "Spock, I really don't know what to say to you. You have been on my mind for the last several days. I'm not exactly uneasy, it just is taking longer than I expected to come to grips with . . ."

"Forgiveness, Jim?"

"That's it precisely."

"It is difficult for me as well, Jim. I am content with matters as they stand and suggest we 'see where it takes us' as my mother would say."

Jim opened his mouth and shut it abruptly when the red alert klaxon began to flash.

"Captain and First Officer to the Bridge. This is a red alert. Captain and First Officer report to the Bridge. Repeat, red alert." Lieutenant Uhura's voice was calm as always.

Jim and Spock both bolted to their feet and Jim hit the con on the way out. "Captain here. Acknowledged. Mr. Spock and I are on our way."

Just as they exited the turbo lift and stepped onto the Bridge, the ship rocked.

"Report!"

Lieutenant Sulu quickly stepped away from the Captain's chair. "Two unidentified vessels are approaching at Warp Four. We hailed them but no response."

"Keptin, dey have fired an energy weapon, unknown origin or quality." Ensign Chekov moved out of Spock's way, who immediately checked the sensor array.

"Shields?"

"We raised them before they fired, Sir. They are holding . . ."

"At 86 %, Sir!" Chekov chimed in as he took his seat at navigation. He gave Sulu a worried glance.

"Spock, what are we looking at?"

"A moment, Sir." Spock's hands swept over his console and the ships appeared on the view screen. "Unidentified vessels, no record of them, resembling nothing we have seen before."

"Weapons?"

"The weapon they fired is simple energy, not unlike our photon torpedoes."

"Packs some power, though."

"Yes, sir."

"Uhura, hail them again, make sure the Universal Translator is enabled. Let's try this one more time."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir. You're good to go."

"Alien vessels, I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Starship, Enterprise. Identify yourselves and state your intent."

Jim waited.

"Captain! Sensors show an energy build up from one of the vessels."

"Are they arming weapons?"

"Unknown, energy signature is different, but I would advise caution."

"Transfer everything we've got to the shields. Uhura, order Battle stations. Prepare for impact."

The Bridge watched as the vessel began to glow, the energy reaching across space, enveloping Enterprise. The ship shook and bucked. Everything went still, absolutely still, while everyone held their breath.

"Captain, shields off line!"

"Warp engines off line!" Sulu spun in his chair and stared at the Captain.

"Get Scott on it, immediately! Spock, what did they do to us?"

"It appears they have knocked out every system on the ship." Spock glanced at Uhura, who shook her head. "We are blind, deaf and dumb, Sir."

Suddenly there was a crackle from Uhura's communications board. "Incoming hail, Sir. They are sending us their terms, for surrender!"

Jim stood beside the command chair. Great. Just damn great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gunpowder Treason

"Put it on speaker." Jim was calm but determined.

There was a hissing and clicking noise from the system.

"Uhura?"

"Sir, I enabled the Universal Translator. I am getting text but this is their voice." She sounded unsure. Spock moved over to the communications station and tied in the main computer.

"Captain, it will take a few moments before the UT can analyze their verbal communication."

"Make it quick, Mr. Spock. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Finally. "This is Axi. We are Xindi. You have contacted the rebel faction, Citha. You will turn over our Enemy or we will destroy your vessel."

Jim made a cutting motion across his throat and Uhura turned off the audio.

"Spock! Who are the Xindi and the Citha?"

Spock's hands flew across his console. After a moment, he had the answer.

"The Xindi contact with the Federation first occurred in 2150. They are comprised of five species who, although appear very different, are genetically closely related to each other. These ships," Spock put a picture of one of the two vessels on the view screen, "these are apparently warships operated by Xindi-Insectoids. They are fitted with particle canons and torpedoes. The weapon that took our shields and warp drive off line is undocumented."

Spock continued, showing the schematics of the vessels. "The ships' internal structure is highly decentralized which would make non lethal targeting of their weapon systems or engines very difficult. Jim, the Insectoids are reputed to be very aggressive and operate with a hive mentality."

Jim stared at the view screen, tapping his console with his fingers. "They seem to believe we have committed some sort of offense. What do you have on the Citha?"

"The Citha are an unrelated humanoid race from the Delphic Expanse, the area of space that contains the Xindi homeworld, or Xindus. Despite their distance from Federation space, the Citha have requested the Federation broker a treaty between them and the Xindi. The Citha take the position that such a treaty will provide some protection against this apparently aggressive race. They have alleged that the Xindi have committed war crimes, genocide, and instituted a racial cleansing even against their own people. What the Xindi's position is, we do not know."

"And somehow this ship contacted the Citha, how?"

"Unknown. I have instructed the computer to sweep all communications from the past ten solar days to determine if we or anyone, made contact with either the Xindi or Citha."

"Very well. Uhura, restore communications and see if you can get a visual. I am curious to see what they look like."

As Uhura worked to set up a video conference with the Xindi ship, Jim heard the turbo lift and sensed rather than saw Dr. McCoy hurry onto the Bridge.

"Jim, what in blazes . . ."

Jim cut him off with a wave of his hand as the view screen came alive with the picture of Axi. The Xindi-Insectoids were not a pretty race. Axi looked much like praying mantis with his faceted gray eyes and segmented body. He apparently had six legs, though the lower part of his form wasn't visible. It was difficult to determine his size, but if the Xindi ship was any indication, he was probably similar to humans in height and weight. It was unnerving to see his mandibles opening and closing as he spoke, or clicked.

The Bridge crew was completely silent, not wanting to show their shock, disgust or even curiosity. They waited on Captain Kirk, who would set the tone. Jim leaned back in the Command chair, legs crossed, seemingly at ease.

"Xindi ship. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are an exploration vessel and have had no contact with the Citha. State your reasons for attempting to disable us or we will be forced to defend ourselves."

The Bridge heard hissing and clicking. Axi seemed to be in communication with others as well as the Enterprise simultaneously.

"You tell us false information. You are the Federation's flagship. You have formidable weapons. You will turn over the Enemy."

"But, we have no record of any communications with the Citha." He looked over at Uhura who nodded. Something caught his eye. Spock was leaning over his console, frowning, his computer sending Uhura additional information. He looked up at Jim and was clearly alarmed. He shook his head slightly, out of the sight of the view screen. Surreptitiously, he sent a communiqué to Jim's console.

There was undisputed evidence of unauthorized outgoing and incoming messages. Internal sensors could not pinpoint exactly where the messages had originated on the Enterprise, but three days ago, while passing and analyzing a dwarf star, they had received a series of codes from an unknown ship. This was not the time to wonder how it had been undetected. It was enough they had been drawn into this fracas.

Jim took a deep breath. Instinct told him that facts were facts and the Xindi were likely to detect falsehood but he need to stall and get as much information as he could before he revealed what he knew to Axi.

"Axi, we will need time to determine if such messages were sent."

"Captain Kirk, you have one hour."

The view screen went blank and everyone let out the breath they had been holding.

"Conference Room 3, in ten minutes, all department heads and a xenohistorian. I want to know everything about the Xindi, and this communication, including who sent it and why."

Precisely ten minutes later, Conference Room 3 was filled to capacity. In addition to the Command and Bridge crew, Security Chief Giotto, and historian Dr. Edith Jackson found seats at the table.

"What have we got?" Jim was up and pacing restlessly. Spock kept his eyes on him and began his report.

"I would like to refer everyone to Dr. Jackson's report on the Xindi and Citha. Essentially, the Xindi are a warlike species who have been accused of atrocities throughout the Delphic Expanse. The Citha are acknowledged to be a peaceful people who have historically fought Xindi oppression throughout the sector. They are clearly on opposite sides of the treaty, with much antagonism between them. The Xindi, of course, are well armed. The Citha have warp capability but avow they have been held back from technological development by the Insectoids, in particular. Dr. Jackson, would you like to add something?" Spock nodded to the middle-aged historian who was nervously playing with her stylus.

Dr. Jackson's blue eyes blazed. "It is important to note that the Xindi are a conglomeration of several species, primate, arboreal, reptilian, aquatics and insectoids of course." Scotty gave a low whistle. Spock glared at him and gestured for Jackson to continue.

"They are a very aggressive and successful species. The Citha, on the other hand, are humanoid, considered to be a generous and attractive people, who are not willing to be taken advantage of. Reports of their bravery and courage suggest they would be a formidable ally for the Federation. I believe that is our intent with the Treaty of Daris, which is currently under negotiation."

"So, we have to choose between giant cockroaches and these amazing people?" Jim didn't know if McCoy was being sarcastic or not.

"Not helpful, Bones. Stow it." He turned to his head of security, "Chief, what have you got on the messages sent or received?"

Barry Giotto nodded his head, "I have coordinated with Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Spock, although we know a message was received by this ship when we passed the dwarf star, we can't decode it. However, we were able to determine the content of the message we sent."

"Well?" Jim was getting both anxious and impatient. His ship was on the line.

"It said, 'We are waiting.'"

"Oh THAT'S helpful."

"Indeed, Dr. McCoy, it is." Spock continued, "We know that someone on this ship knew precisely how and when to send the message and transmitted information to an unidentified ship, informing them that they were waiting for something."

"Something to happen? Something to communicate? It's all so vague." Uhura sounded frustrated.

"Can we determine who sent it?" Jim stopped pacing and rested his hands on the back of his chair.

"No, not at this time. But we can pinpoint that it was sent from Auxiliary Control. Chief Giotto and his staff are reviewing the security tapes in the hope that the individual or individuals can be identified."

"Actually, we completed the review just now." Giotto looked down at his security PADD. "Ensign Catesby has discovered the tape in question and reports it has been tampered with."

"Spock, can you do anything with that?"

"Indeed, Captain I will set up the computer to run a diagnostic on the security system and see if someone has left a fingerprint, as it were."

"Alright. Dismissed. Everyone return to your stations. Spock, a word." The crew filed out, leaving Jim and Spock alone. Spock looked at Jim expectantly.

"Well, let's see what we have. We have two races, one of which is aggressive and proven dangerous, the other sympathetic, dragging us into a war we have no interest in. We have a spy who is tampering with our internal security systems that no one can catch. We are dead in the water with no warp drive and no shields. Any other good news?"

"Aye, Sir, we are due to meet up with Constellation in four days time."

Right. They would never make their rendezvous now.

Spock stood and walked over to Jim and put his hand on his shoulder. It was warm and comforting. Jim suddenly felt lighter. He had the best crew in the Fleet. The man standing before him represented the best of the best. He smiled at Spock and covered his hand with his.

"Showtime."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gunpowder Plot

The Bridge hummed with activity as Jim and Spock stepped out of the turbo lift. Jim glanced around, assuring himself that everything and everyone was in order. He sat in the Captain's chair and clapped the armrests with his palms. He was ready. They were ready, come what may.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the Xindi ship."

"Open hailing frequencies."

"Frequencies open, Sir." Jim turned and gave Uhura a reassuring smile. He glanced at Spock, who raised his eyebrow, ever so slightly.

Axi appeared on the view screen. "Captain Kirk, give us the Enemy. We wait."

Jim rolled his shoulders slightly and put on his game face. "Axi, if you know who we are, you are aware that Star Fleet takes no position on the Treaty of Daris, except to facilitate it. I assure you . . ."

"Give us the Enemy."

"What I am trying to tell you is that you have no enemy on this ship. We mean you no harm. If there is a spy aboard, we will find this individual and confine him. Our investigation, though, is not complete."

Axi hissed. "You are the Captain. You are responsible. You stand for the Enemy."

Spock stood and walked over to stand beside his Captain, hands tucked neatly behind his back. Jim appreciated his solidarity.

"Your statement is illogical. Captain Kirk does not stand for the enemy since he has no knowledge of the identity of the supposed spy."

"You are Vulcan."

"I am Spock, First Officer."

"You stand for Captain Kirk."

"I do."

Suddenly, there was a hum permeating the bridge. Jim looked at Spock in alarm. He had begun to glow. There was a sharp crack and he was gone.

Jim jumped to his feet. "What did you do?"

Axi stared at the screen for a moment whistling and hissing. "First Officer Spock stands for you. Give us the Enemy." With that, the screen went dark. Jim stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Report! Where did he go? What just happened?"

Chekov literally ran to the Science station, checking the sensors.

"Keptin, it vas a type of transporter beam. Mester Spock is on the Xindi wessel!"

Jim sat back down in his chair and wiped a shaking hand over his face. He closed his eyes for a second, centering himself. He would get Spock back. He had to.

"Uhura, call Giotto and Jackson to the bridge. We're going to get some answers, now! Sulu, go down to engineering and see if you and Scott can get our shields back on line. Chekov, contact your relief for Navigation and stay at . . . stay at Spock's station. Keep scanning. I want to know every move that ship makes and every detail of its interior."

Uhura shot Chekov a sympathic look and made her calls. Before Giotto and Jackson could arrive, McCoy burst onto the Bridge.

Without his usual bluster and bravado, McCoy's voice scared Jim. "Jim, what happened? I heard . . ."

"He's gone, Bones." Jim's voice was soft but furious. "They took him instead of me. He said he stood for me and they beamed him away to that. . . ship." Jim gestured uselessly at the empty view screen.

"Jim, we'll get him back. You'll get him back. We know where he is. They're not going anywhere until they get what they want."

"Maybe." Jim's voice lacked its usual confidence.

Giotto and Jackson arrived together. Jim looked them over carefully. Giotto seemed concerned, but his usual cool professional self. Jackson, well, she looked outraged. Jim glanced at her, inquiring.

"Captain, the Chief briefed me. I have to say, I am not surprised. The Xindi have a reputation for being treacherous and violent. If there is a Citha spy on board, you can hardly blame them."

Giotto shot her a surprised look. "Do you have any idea who the spy might be?"

"Of course not, but it is hard to imagine anyone not being sympathetic to the Citha's cause. What happened to Mr. Spock is typical of the Xindi. You can't trust them."

"I can see them being sympathetic to the Citha, if they knew about them. The Treaty of Daris, the Xindi and the Citha were news to me. I doubt random members of this crew would take up their banner, for no reason." McCoy sounded irritated.

"Bones, you are a genius. Chief, let's start right there."

Giotto's eyes lit up. "Anyone who might have a connection or sympathy for the Citha. That might do it. I'll put Catesby on it right away. He's almost as good with computers as Mr. Spock."

Jim turned to Jackson. "What do we know about how the Xindi treat their prisoners?"

Jackson closed her eyes for a moment and then looked straight into her Captain's face. "If they don't kill them out right, they are known to torture their prisoners for pleasure. The Citha report that they have a very invasive procedure to get information they need."

McCoy covered his mouth for a moment. "I know I'll regret asking, but how invasive?"

"They open the skull and . . . well, consume the information they need."

Jim felt sick.

They were at a stalemate. All three ships hung in space. McCoy took one look at Jim and escorted him off the Bridge with threats of sedation and sickbay. When they got to Jim's cabin, he lay slowly on the bed, as if every muscle in his body hurt.

He closed his eyes, knowing he could not, would not sleep. He saw Spock, in his mind's eye, lifting an eyebrow, standing beside him, hands clenched behind his back. For a moment, he allowed himself to remember his lips, pressed against his, warm and soft. He felt his hand on his shoulder, firm and strong. It was a nightmare. He couldn't lose him. Not like this.

His expression must have betrayed his feelings, because McCoy sat on the bed, and grasped his shoulder.

"Jim, you'll get him back. I know you. I know him. He'll survive, like he always does."

"It's not just Spock. It's the ship too. I don't know how to keep him, to keep her, safe."

"You'll find a way. You always do."

Jim opened his eyes and looked directly into McCoy's. "Spock and I, we . . ." He trailed off miserably.

"Never mind, Jim. I can guess. Rest. In a couple of hours, you will pull another miracle out of your ass. Let it go for now."

Jim closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: By God's Providence He Was Catch'd

Spock woke up slowly. He felt drugged. He was also restrained on a metal table, surrounded by machines that hummed and popped. Testing the restraints, he quickly realized they were well fit and very strong. He tried to raise his head but it was held immobile in a vise.

The last thing he remembered was being on the bridge, talking to Axi. He must have been removed by some sort of transporter. He didn't recall arriving at his present location, which he surmised was the Xindi ship.

His last words to Axi were that he 'stood' for his Captain. Perhaps he was taken in lieu of Jim. If that was the case, he was grateful. He couldn't bear the thought of Jim in danger. Jim. Jim was no doubt very worried and trying to rescue him. This thought comforted him slightly. Illogical but his heart rate dropped perceptibly.

The swish of an automatic door caught his attention. He heard something moving around the room, rustling and squeaking. It sounded like the carapace of the Insectiods. The creature's large head came into view, faceted eyes raking up and down his body, mandibles clicking. One black leg, covered in course sharp hairs, stroked him from the top of his head to his feet. A long tube extended from its strong jaws. Spock thought it might be a proboscis, or a tongue of some type. The proboscis touched his forehead and the creature's antennas waved.

If Spock were human, he would have closed his eyes in terror. Since he was only half human, he fought his fear, managing somehow to keep his heart rate even.

"I am Spock. Why have you brought me here? Why have you restrained me? I am no danger to you."

The creature clicked and stepped away from the table, evidently throwing some switches that turned on a translator of sorts. He proceeded to make rhythmic clicks.

"You are Spock. You stand for Captain Kirk. We must have the Enemy. You will tell me where the Enemy is."

"I have no information about the enemy. I do not understand why you wish to interrogate me. What are you called?"

"I am called Stk. You are not afraid of Xindi?"

Spock had never been so grateful for his inherent ability to control himself.

"No, I am not afraid."

Stk didn't respond but moved so he was standing at the head of the table. Spock heard a mechanical whirring and looked up and saw a metallic blade, evidently sufficient to remove part of his skull. Stk's proboscis extended farther and swayed gently.

"This is pain, Spock. I regret it. You must tell me of the Enemy."

Jim woke up two hours later with a headache. It took fifteen seconds for him to remember what had happened. Fear slammed into him. Spock was gone. While he slept, he was probably being tortured or worse. He heard Dr. Jackson's voice describing how the Xindi interrogated their prisoners. Their 'procedure' guaranteed irreparable brain damage, sufficient that even if they managed to rescue Spock, he likely would never be the same.

The Xindi also posed a considerable danger to his ship and crew. It was doubtful they would be content with extracting information from Spock. He was certainly not the spy. They would go from person to person, wrecking havoc, until they found their 'Enemy'.

Jim rubbed his face with his hands. This was a bad situation and likely to get worse. Somehow he would have to dig deep and find the most resilient part of his nature and come up with a workable plan.

Jim's con whistled. Jim got up stiffly and turned it on. Giotto's worried face looked back at him. "Captain, we have something on the spy."

Finally, some good news. "Let's have it then."

"Captain, I would prefer not to discuss it over the com. Can you come down to my office? I'd like you to see what we came up with."

"On my way." He sent a short message to Uhura, advising her of his destination and made a quick call to McCoy, asking him to meet in Giotto's office. Jim switched the con off with and angry snap.

Chief Giotto's office resembled the man, clean, uncluttered, and utterly professional. Giotto stood when Jim and McCoy arrived together, gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Captain, Doctor, I don't know if you have met Ensign Robert Catesby. He has been invaluable reviewing the security tapes and taking Mr. Spock's research one step further to identify our spy."

Catesby stood beside Giotto's desk and pulled himself straighter, clutching a PADD tightly in his hands. Jim spared him an appraising glance. He was tall, well built, blonde and blue eyed. A very handsome young man with a pleasant expression.

"Sir." Catesby looked straight ahead at attention.

"At ease, Mister. Barry, what have you got for me?"

"We have found where the message was sent from."

"I thought it was sent from Auxiliary Control?" McCoy sounded annoyed.

"It was set to broadcast from AC, but the actual message was sent through a series of relays. Catesby was able to work backwards and found the original terminal.

Jim looked at Catesby, and lifted both eyebrows.

"You did this using Spock's research?"

"Yes, Sir. The algorithms he used to sweep the communications system were easy to adapt to our internal security systems. This is basically his work."

"Don't be modest, from what I can tell, you wrote some programs that would have . . . er . . . will impress the Commander." Giotto could have hit himself for that near slip.

Jim waived his hand, dismissing the remark. "So, who is the culprit?"

Giotto and Catesby shared an uneasy look. "It came from a terminal in Research Lab 5."

"Isn't that the Sociology/History department?" McCoy scooted forward in his chair.

"Yes, Doctor." Giotto tapped the PADD on his desk. "And the security tapes for that lab are intact."

Jim covered his mouth with his hand, "Let me guess. It is our esteemed and knowledgeable colleague, Dr. Jackson."

The men were silent for a few moments.

"Well, that might explain why she knows so much about the Citha and Xindi." McCoy leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

Jim fought his anger. She had deliberately endangered the ship, the crew. Spock was probably paying for her treachery at this very moment. If he was harmed, if he was lost to them, there was not a corner of this galaxy she could hide from him.

"Where is she now?" Jim's voice was tight and tense. McCoy shot him a worried glance.

"I told her to meet us in Briefing Room 3, on C Deck. She thinks we are going over the logistics of the Xindi ship. I have several guards stationed outside. She can't go anywhere without us knowing."

"If I may say, Sir. We should also secure the transporters and shuttle bay in case she tries to make a run for it." Giotto nodded approvingly at Catesby's suggestion and looked inquiringly at his Captain.

"Do it. Giotto, I would like you to start the interrogation. Bones, I'd like you to be there too. Let's try some good cop, bad cop to start."

"Let me guess, I am the good cop?"

"You got it, Bones. Your cheerful nature makes you a natural." McCoy was happy to see some humor in Jim's eyes.

Jim sat at the Security Station, down the hall from Briefing Room 3, watching the interrogation on the security feed. As much as he would have liked to be there, throttling answers out of her, he realized Giotto knew his job well and McCoy was probably the most astute observer on the ship.

Giotto wasted no time. "Dr Jackson, you regularly use the terminal 1216 in Lab 5, do you not?"

"Yes! We all have designated terminals. What is this about?"

Giotto was in no mood to answer her questions. "What did you use the terminal for?"

"Research. I wrote the report on the Xindi and Citha on it as well."

"Have you ever used it to transmit communications?"

"Of course! Mr. Spock often sends me messages about one kind of research or another and I usually responded from 1216." Jackson was beginning to perspire and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Edith, do you need some water? You look uncomfortable." McCoy was in full Southern gentlemen mode as he walked across the room to a water decanter, filled a glass and placed it in front of Jackson, lightly resting his hands on the back of her chair.

"Thank you! What is going on? Why are you asking me about my terminal? Shouldn't we be discussing the Xindi and how to rescue Mr. Spock?"

Jim watched and couldn't agree more. He mentally urged them to get on with it. Every second Spock was on that ship was another second of potential danger. This, of course, was why he couldn't interrogate her himself, however much he wanted to.

"How do you know about the Xindi? We've had virtually no contact with them for 150 years. Historian or not, this seems a pretty obscure point of research."

"I . . .I . . ." Jackson flushed a deep red, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"It's okay, darlin'. Ah bet ya'll have a mighty good reason for researching the Xindi."

"I DO. They are a fascinating species. The fact that there are five different groups, phylogenetically related but completely disparate in their preferred ecosystems . . ."

"You are interested in them because they are genetically unique?"

"Sociologically unique, five different species who interrelate and have built an empire. It is incredible."

Giotto continued to prod. "What about the Citha? What is your fascination with them?"

"I truly don't know much about them. I have a certain sympathy for them, of course, as a race under the heel of an oppressive regime."

"Then, Edith, why did your contact them? What did you mean, 'We are waiting?'" McCoy had dropped his good cop demeanor, frustrated. Spock was his friend too, after all.

"I didn't! I would never! I don't even know how!"

"Well, that's not exactly true, is it? We just finished searching your cabin. Want to take a guess what we found?" Giotto glanced down at his PADD and smiled grimly.

"You didn't! You can't search my cabin without my permission! I have a right to my privacy!"

That was the worst thing she could have said. Any latent sympathy, any doubt about her involvement, vaporized with that statement.

"We found a code file. One to enable the relays to send a message through several hundred routers to Auxiliary Control, the other of unknown origin that matched the signature of the message sent. Care to explain, Jackson?"

"But that's impossible! Someone must have broken into my cabin and planted it!"

"Not so. One of my officers reviewed security for your cabin. I assure you, no one other than the Security team entered your quarters. Other than you, of course."

"Then one of them planted evidence! It wasn't me! I would never endanger the ship! I am a historian, not a spy!"

"Actually, it seems you are both. Enough! Lieutenant Jackson. You are hereby under arrest, in accordance with Administrative Code 9839.J.1. I strongly advise you to seek legal counsel with the Judge Advocate. Of course, the nearest representatives are several light years away. I suggest you tell us what you know, what the nature of the communication with the alien ship was and admit your crimes of treason!"

The interrogation continued. Jim stood and stretched. He was surprised Security had found anything in her cabin, it was almost too easy. Jim turned at the sound of the door chime.

"Come."

McCoy entered looking furious. "I had to get out of there. I was going to kill her myself. Hey, Barry Giotto has to be one of your best hires. He's definitely got her on the run."

"I agree. Catesby seems pretty good, as well. I am impressed he was able to pick up where Spock left off. Nice kid, too. But, Bones, there is something off about this. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

"What do you mean, Jim?"

"Jackson. She is fascinated by the Xindi, but seems to know little about the Citha. She doesn't seem to have the computer knowledge to set up those relays to throw us off track. Our evidence so far is circumstantial."

"Don't forget, she is a defensive, arrogant . . ."

"Don't finish that Bones! Her personality isn't the issue. I am only interested in the facts and how they can help us get Spock back. And, no matter how abrasive she is, I can't turn her over to the Xindi."

"I would, happily, which is why you're the Captain, and I am a lowly doctor. Speaking of Spock, how are you holding up?"

Jim really didn't want to answer that question. He had been so focused on the interrogation that he had forgotten that Spock was being held captive for a few blessed minutes.

"I can't think about it too much, Bones. I have a ship to run."

McCoy put his had on Jim's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, absently noticing how tense he was.

"Jim, give yourself time to grieve. We all understand."

"Grieve?" Jim pulled away from McCoy, eyes blazing. "He's not dead. I won't give up on him even if you have. He can't be dead!"

Jim turned his head away from his best friend and closed his eyes.

"Have it your way, Jim. I'm here if you need me." McCoy left without further comment. Jim was hurting. It hadn't affected his command yet, but he would watch Jim carefully. There wasn't much he wasn't willing to sacrifice to save that goddamn Vulcan.

Alone, finally, Jim stood in the center of the room, eyes tightly closed. "Spock, come back. Please come back." His whisper was a broken sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I See No Reason

Spock summoned all of the Mind Rules to keep the pain at bay. Stk had started his incision at his hairline and pulled back his scalp until his skull was exposed. The wound bled copiously. Spock felt his warm blood running unhindered down his face, into his nose and mouth. The smell of copper and burning hair filled his nostrils.

Stk, having a clear field, began to use the bone saw, to remove the top half of his skull. He kept his eyes tightly closed to protect them from the blood and bone dust. Surprisingly, this part was not painful though the abused tissue of his scalp still pulsed, sending agonizing messages to the pain receptors in his brain.

Spock didn't know why Stk needed access to his brain; he only knew that the results were likely to be catastrophic. Vulcan brains were a highly integrated organ. Damage to one area had repercussions for other areas. So much of his body was controlled by his mind, there was little doubt his body would shut down and die.

Spock indulged in a moment of regret. His parents, particularly his mother, would grieve. He hoped she would be spared the details of his demise. His crewmates, no doubt would miss him, some more than others. He regretted causing them any pain.

His mind turned to Captain Kirk. He imagined Jim's reaction to his torture and death and shuddered. Spock feared some essential part of Jim would die with him. Oddly, he found he regretted that most of all.

He focused on his memories, that which might be erased, as the saw quickly did its work and he sensed the top of his skull being removed. He remembered talking to Jim, sharing meals and chess games late into the night. The times he'd relied on him to keep the Enterprise safe; to protect the crew, and him. He'd never felt alone with Jim there. On some level, he knew he never would be alone so long as Jim was alive.

With that last thought, Spock sensed rather than felt something enter the frontal lobe of his brain. He opened his eyes and saw with horror that it was Stk's proboscis. His eyes closed with resignation. It was over, then.

Jim paced the Bridge restlessly while his crew tried to look busy, avoiding eye contact.

"Status," he barked. He could hear the tension in his voice but could do nothing about it.

"Keptin, we haf no shields or warp drive at this time. Mester Scott has estimated twelve hours until engines are repaired."

"Sulu, what about weapons?"

"Sir, we have full weapons. The Xindi ships didn't touch them but with Mr. Spock on board, they probably know we won't use them."

"Mister, if I want speculation, I'll ask for it." Sulu sunk down in his chair.

"Communications?"

"Intraship is functional, Sir. We can receive communications, for example from the Xindi ship, but we can't send."

"How did we hail them earlier, then?"

"Their sensors must have picked up our hails and facilitated communications." Uhura winced, that was purely extrapolation.

Jim looked around the Bridge, at his bright capable crew, realizing he was over reacting. Damn, he would give almost anything to see a familiar face at the Science station.

"At ease, everyone." Jim smiled slightly and slid into his chair.

"Captain, message from Chief Giotto. He says it is urgent!"

"Pipe it down here." Jim gestured at his console.

"Giotto, here."

"Tell me you have some good news, Barry."

"I am sorry, Captain, I don't. We finished Jackson's interrogation and escorted her to the Brig. She was locked up tight, guard posted."

"Giotto! Get on with it! What happened?"

"She escaped, Sir. Wintour was knocked unconscious. Security feeds to the Brig were disabled."

"Call McCoy to the Bridge. Get a full security sweep of the ship, go room by room if you have to. Then, coordinate with Chekov and see if you can find any trace of where she is going."

"Captain, I would like to have Catesby run some diagnostics on the Security system. We have to plug this breach and soon."

"Agreed, let me know what he finds."

Jim closed the com. McCoy stepped onto the Bridge surprised to find it completely silent.

"Jim?"

"God DAMN it!" Jim pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. With alarm, McCoy stepped down and put his arm around the back of Jim's chair and spun him around so he was facing him.

"What the hell, Jim? What happened?"

Jim closed his eyes for a second, and then looked McCoy straight in the eye. "Jackson escaped from the Brig. She knocked one of her guards unconscious and has disappeared off the grid. That's what happened."

"Doesn't seem likely, now does it?"

"No, Bones, it doesn't. I guess I have two spies on board not one."

Uhura gasped. "Captain, how can that be?"

"It makes perfect sense, doesn't it, Jim?" McCoy continued. "Jackson didn't have the technical knowledge to send that message or hide her tracks. Makes sense that she has an accomplice."

"Maybe, maybe not, Bones."

"Chekov, make sure you run diagnostics on our Security system from Mr. Spock's station on the Bridge."

"But, Keptin, you said . . ."

"Never mind what I said, do it, Mister. Keep me apprised of you progress."

In a soft voice, McCoy couldn't help asking, "Isn't Spock's station the most secure on Enterprise?"

Jim's eloquent look was the only answer he needed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Then We'll say ol' Pope is Dead

Added to the moral solitude of the murderer comes the solitude of the artist, which can acknowledge no authority, save that of another artist."

― Jean Genet, _Querelle_

**Captain's Log: Stardate **

**As of 1700 hours, Lieutenant Edith Jackson, having been arrested for treason and mutiny, and incarcerated in the Brig under armed guard, has escaped. Security Chief Giotto has enlisted his capable staff, including Ensign Catesby, to use the Enterprise's vast technology to determine her whereabouts. First Officer Spock remains in the hands of the Xindi. We don't know his condition but fear the worst, assuming the information Jackson passed on was accurate. When we find Jackson, tempted as I am to turn her over to the Xindi as the 'enemy', she will have to provide some answers. Some insight we can use to return Spock to the Enterprise. **

**We still have no communications, no warp drive, although Engineer Scott reports we should have ship's power within four hours. Although we have full weapons, due to the structure of the Xindi ships, any strike against them would likely destroy them and Mr. Spock. And with no shields, if we didn't destroy them outright, we would be sitting ducks for their own weapons.**

_Captain's Log: Personal and supplemental_

_Despite evidence to the contrary, I believe Spock to be alive although his condition may be compromised. It is very difficult to remain calm about the situation. Every moment that goes by, I think about Spock; what he is undergoing, whether he is suffering. The waiting is unbearable. _

_I have placed Ensign Chekov at Spock's station to secretly duplicate any security scans running out of Giotto's department. Clearly, there is a breach in Security, other individuals who helped Jackson, at the very least. I __**will**_ _know who they are and if they have a god, they should start praying now._

Jim ran his hands through his hair as he closed out his log. He felt helpless and frustrated. There had to be a break soon.

His con chimed. "Kirk, here." Hopefully there was some good news.

"Captain, Giotto reporting."

"Go ahead, Chief."

"Captain, we found Jackson. We are in Engineering, Sir. She's dead."

Jim closed his eyes. Whatever she knew, whoever else was involved, that information was lost to them.

"McCoy and I will meet you in ten minutes. Kirk, out." Jim made the call to McCoy and made his way to Engineering. When he arrived, McCoy was already there, tricorder whirring.

"Giotto, report."

"Captain, Estevez and I were doing a sweep of the lower decks and we found her. We haven't processed the scene. I wanted you to see it first. I'll get a full team in here when you and the Doctor have finished."

Jim looked down at the crumpled body. There was a fair amount of blood. She hadn't gone without a fight.

"Bones, cause of death?"

"I can't be sure without a full autopsy but it looks like she was bludgeoned to death. With any luck, her attackers left something behind."

"With any luck. We haven't had a lot of that. I think we are due." Jim straightened and took in the scene. It was contained enough. He had an idea about how to flush the perpetrators. They might get away with his ruse so long as Giotto and Estevez hadn't told anyone and were not compromised themselves. Jim took Giotto by the elbow and maneuvered him away from the body.

"Barry, does anyone else know about this?" Jim gestured toward Jackson' body.

"No, sir. Just the four of us."

"Okay, that's the way we are going to keep it. Bones, can we transport her body to Sick Bay without anyone knowing?"

"You're going to try to hide this, Jim? Are you crazy? There's no way we'll be able to keep this under wraps. Why . . ."

"Bones, we only need to keep this quiet for a few hours. We can let it be known that Jackson was found, is still alive and will be interrogated shortly."

Giotto nodded. "That might be enough. Estevez can help transport her. He can be trusted."

Jim looked at Giotto, considering. "Barry, you know . . ."

"Yes, Sir. There is a leak and it most certainly is coming from my department. I assure you, Sir, Estevez and I will be the only ones who know."

"Good man." Jim clapped Giotto on the shoulder.

They proceeded to set their trap. McCoy would set Jackson's body up in a quarantine area, Nurse Chapel would be brought in on it and monitor the security feed to the room with Dr. McCoy. Estevez would be stationed nearby, ready to spring the trap. Giotto, regrettably, would have to monitor security from his office, so as to not draw attention.

Jim prayed they would catch this bastard and finally find out what this all was about. He hated this situation but he could play this game, with unbelievable resolve. Anything to get Spock back.

Spock felt Stk's proboscis enter the frontal lobe of his brain and death touched him. Of course there was no pain, his brain had no nerves to be abused. He began, however, to sense Stk's thoughts, indeed, the thoughts of several Xindi insectoids.

Intellectually, it was an incredible experience. Stk searched his memories, not just for information about the 'enemy', but he touched on Spock's primary memories as well; memories of his service on the Enterprise, his education, his family. He seemed particularly interested in Christopher Pike and his decision to take him to Talos IV. To him, Spock's loyalty and willingness to destroy his life and career for Pike was of particular significance. He touched also on his feelings for Jim, marveling at his loyalty and his affection, his love. This was something outside the Xindi's experience yet a desirable emotion.

Fascinating. He knew the Insectoids operated within a hive mind but he had never experienced anything like this. He had the sense of their belonging, their interconnectedness, and their emotions. Xindi history was incredible; everything that happened to an individual was recorded for all, each success, each joy, and each agony. It was incredibly overwhelming, so much so that Spock had difficulty maintaining his individuality.

He sensed his own mind shutting down from the information but caught the thread of who and what the Citha were. He strained to follow it. From Jackson, he had learned they were a benevolent race, protecting themselves from the Insectoids' superior technology. From the Xindi point of view, nothing was farther from the truth. He saw the Citha breaking into Xindi hatcheries, destroying generations of these creatures, with flames and blades. He acutely felt the grief and fear from them, as they watched their children die by the hands of the Citha, whose disgust and ignorance drove them to genocide.

He was not so naïve to believe the Xindi Insectoids were a peaceful race. They clearly were not. But their acts of aggression against the Citha, their decision to hold them back technologically, made sense in order to preserve their species.

Eventually, the onslaught of information drove Spock into a kind of fugue state. He was not dead, yet. His last thought, before he surrendered to unconsciousness, was of Jim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Dark Lantern

"Betrayal is beautiful."

― Jean Genet, _The Thief's Journal_

Jim paced the length of McCoy's office, one eye on the security feed. He tried to control his impatience but it was a losing battle. They were running out of time. Spock was running out of time.

"Jim, sit down PLEASE! You're making me nervous. I don't think my heart can take any more of this cloak and dagger."

"And mine can?" Jim asked tightly but threw himself down in McCoy's chair.

"You have suspicions, am I right?"

"Obviously. I'm not even convinced Jackson had anything to do with the message. She would have been the perfect double blind. That's what I would have done."

"Well, let's hope who ever this spy is, they aren't half as smart as you."

McCoy's computer made a soft ping. They both crowded around the monitor, Sickbay sensors informing them that security had been disabled and someone was about to enter quarantine.

A man moved stealthily into the room, wearing maintenance overalls, which hid much of his identity. As he approached the bio bed that contained Jackson's remains, he turned for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Jim was furious. It was all he could do to not rush the room and tear the intruder apart.

"Is that who you thought, Jim?"

Jim didn't answer as he quickly used the computer to coordinate with Chief Giotto.

In the end, Ensign Thomas Wintour confessed to everything. He had broken Jackson out of the Brig, promising to aide her escape to a Citha ship. Once they were alone in Engineering, he killed her. Wintour had no regrets. She was an inconvenience at most. It didn't explain his brutal treatment of her, the horrible way that she died. Still, he exonerated her completely; he had planted evidence in her cabin. She was the perfect foil, sympathetic to the Citha, but not one of them.

This time, Jim led the interrogation with Giotto on point.

"Explain what the message meant, 'We are waiting.'"

Wintour didn't answer, but shifted nervously in his chair in the interrogation room, pulling idly at his security cuffs attached to the table.

"Mister, you will answer me. The Xindi Insecticides," Jim emphasized the name, "they would be happy to interview you. I am half inclined to invite them over."

Wintour paled. "There is a Citha ship nearby, I don't know its coordinates. The message indicated a pick up for us."

"Us? Who else is involved?"

"Jackson and I."

Jim brought his fist down on the table with enough force to make it shake.

"Don't lie to me! You never intended to take Jackson anywhere! Who is your partner?"

Wintour went still. "There is no partner, SIR!"

Jim didn't believe it for a second but decided to try another tact.

"Why are you on the Enterprise? Are you even a member of Star Fleet?"

"No, I am not. Our operatives in Star Fleet forged an identity for me. I am an officer in the Royal Guard, pledged to guard our Queen. The Xindi have made repeated attempts to assassinate members of the royal family. The royal line is pure and must be preserved at all costs."

"And the Enterprise?"

Wintour ducked his head in defeat. "I needed to return to Citha, with crucial information about the Xindi. Your ship was going close enough to the Expanse. We would have made contact and the transport. You would have been slightly inconvenienced and perhaps prevailed upon to aide us."

Giotto snorted in disbelief. "You can't expect us to believe Enterprise was used as a taxi service!"

Wintour looked around the room, his handsome face perplexed. "It is the truth. The Xindi intercepting our message was unfortunate."

Unfortunate was not the word Jim had in mind. "How exactly would the Citha ship disable us enough to transport you?"

"The energy weapon that disabled your shields and warp drive is a technology that we have gained also, at great cost."

"You mean you stole it from the Xindi."

"Perhaps. The technology has helped us preserve our race. The Xindi foul our world. They have no place with us. We will use whatever means necessary to eradicate the vermin."

Giotto and Jim looked at each other over Wintour's head. This was shaping up to be a race war. If Spock hadn't been on the Xindi ship, Jim would have been tempted to throw Wintour out an airlock and high tail it out of there.

Well, they wanted Enterprise involved, so be it. Jim would make sure the Citha regretted it.

Jim tapped the computer screen asked Uhura to contact the Xindi ship. He didn't want to take sides, but the Citha had forced his hand.

"Xindi ship, this is Captain Kirk. Please respond."

"No! You can't! They are evil! Don't do this, Captain!" Wintour was white and shaken.

"Really? Watch me."

"Xindi ship, Axi, we have some information for you." There was a hint of a cruel smile on Jim's face. Giotto pitied anyone who got on the wrong side of Captain Kirk.

"Axi is here." The Xindi's face filled the screen.

"Axi, I propose an exchange. I have important information on a Citha ship, its location and weaponry. In return, I want Spock back."

Axi waived his antennae and clicked. "You have the Enemy?"

Jim didn't want to turn Wintour over to them but he could make it sound as though he would.

"Certainly. But my plan is to draw the Citha ship out first. You can resolve it in any manner you wish. I want Spock returned now."

Axi clicked and hissed and again Jim had the feeling he was in contact with others.

"Agreed. We will return Spock to you when we have confronted the Citha ship."

"NO! You will return Spock now or no deal." Jim's voice was deathly quiet.

"Why must you have him?"

"Because he belongs with this ship. He belongs with me." Giotto shot Jim a sharp glance.

"Yes." Axi's face disappeared from the screen.

"Yes, what? Yes they will return him, yes, he belongs on Enterprise?" Giotto honest face wore a look of confusion.

"You'll never get him back, Captain. At least not in one piece. I've seen what they do to prisoners. There's not enough of them left to . . ."

"Shut up, Wintour. I'll wrap you up like a Christmas present and deliver you to the Xindi myself." Giotto was furious.

"Get him out of here, Chief. Double the guard on the Brig and send Catesby to Conference Room 8. I have a job for him." Giotto nodded and left the room with Wintour, leaving Jim alone. He opened a connection with Chekov, at Spock's Science Station.

"Chekov, Kirk here. There is something I need you to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Burn Him Like a Blazing Star

Ensign Robert Catesby was waiting for Jim outside Conference Room 8. He seemed tense, his hand, clutching his PADD, shook slightly.

"Come in, Ensign." Jim greeted him and let him proceed through the door first, engaging the privacy lock. "We found the spy, it was Thomas Wintour. Did you know him?"

"Slightly, Sir." Catesby looked surprised.

"He confessed to everything, sending the message, killing Jackson, and attempting to take over the ship."

"That's wonderful, Sir. You must be relieved."

"I can't tell you how much. We also have the location of the Citha ship. We'll send the coordinates to the Xindi, in exchange for Spock."

"Sir? You can't be serious! That will start a war!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "So be it. It's out of my hands now. The Citha started this, I guess the Xindi will finish it, one way or another."

Catesby was pale and perspiring. "What do you need me to do, Captain?"

"I need you to work with Chekov, running scans on the Xindi ship. I want to locate Mr. Spock and return him to Enterprise before a full scale war breaks out."

"Yes, Sir. I can work from Auxiliary Control, set up a link with Chekov and we'll find Mr. Spock, if he is still alive."

"Oh, he is alive. That I am sure of. Get on it right away. We are scheduled to make our next contact with the Xindi at 1400 hours. I want to know where Spock is before then."

Jim disengaged the privacy lock and looked back over his shoulder at Catesby. "Thank you for your help, Ensign. We couldn't do this without you." Jim left with a grim smile. Catesby would do exactly as he asked, and then some.

Jim sat in the Captain's chair, with a sigh, taking a cup of coffee from his yeoman. He looked over at Chekov and lifted his eyebrows. Chekov nodded and continued to work Spock's station, hands dancing over the controls, eerily reminiscent of Spock himself.

"Uhura, open hailing frequencies to the Xindi ship."

"Yes, Sir. Hailing frequencies open."

"Axi, this is Captain Kirk. We are ready if you are."

"Captain, we are also ready."

"We'll go ahead as soon as Spock is on board."

"Unnecessary, Spock is on board."

"What? Where?"

"Spock is in his place. He is well." Axi signed off.

Jim hit his con, "McCoy, Spock is in his cabin! Get down there with a medical team. Report as soon as you know anything!"

"Acknowledged. We're on our way!"

Jim sent Chekov a disbelieving glance. Chekov shrugged. "Internal sensors show nothing, Sir. Except . . . Vulcan life sign! He's here! Life signs are faint but stable!'

The Bridge erupted into cheers. Jim rubbed his face, relief pouring off of him.

"Keptin, the Xindi ships are moving away."

"McCoy, report! Is Spock alright?"

"McCoy!"

"Jim, I'm in his cabin. He's here. I can't say he isn't the worse for wear but he is alive and complaining as usual."

"Put him on! Spock! You're alive!"

Spock's voice was rough but clear. "Indeed, Captain. I am well. I have some interesting information on the Xindi and the Citha, I would advise . . ."

"Shut up, Spock and get back into bed. Jim, unless it's crucial, save the third degree. He's pretty banged up."

"Understood. Spock, I can't tell you . . ." Jim trailed off, unable to complete his thought. "Kirk, out."

"Chekov?" With effort, Jim pulled his attention back to the Bridge.

"Xindi wessels have disappeared from our screens, Sir. There is an energy signature,

possibly another ship, coming this way."

"Ah, the game's afoot. Engineering, do we have shields?"

"Aye, Sir, not at full capacity but she'll do." Mr. Scott's voice boomed through the con.

"Shields then, arm weapons. Bring us about, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, Sir. Photon torpedoes armed and ready. Coming about, one quarter impulse power."

"What have we got, Mr. Chekov? Are they arming?"

"No, Sir. Shields are up and their approach is cautious; but no indication they stand ready for a fight."

"Uhura, hail that ship."

"Captain, I am getting a visual."

"Put it on screen." The Bridge of the Citha vessel came into view, a man sat at the helm.

"Captain Kirk, I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Robert Keyes. I am the Commander of this vessel, the Blazing Star." Keyes nodded at Jim.

"Commander, what can the Federation flag ship do for you today?"

"It is what we can do for you. I understand you have had a run in with some Xindi ships. Lost an officer? I imagine between the two of us, we can drive those bugs back in their holes, so far they'll never come out!" Keyes confidently smirked at Jim.

Jim congratulated himself silently. Catesby had done his job. The Citha ship was right on time and right where they wanted her.

"You might imagine a lot of things, Commander. You might want to check your aft sensors. Those 'bugs' have come out of their holes."

Keyes looked alarmed and glanced down quickly at his console. The Xindi ships appeared from behind a moon right inside the Blazing Star's sensor range. The Citha ship was perhaps half the size of the Xindi, likely less manned and between Enterprise and the Insectoids, definitely outgunned.

"You fool! This is a trap? You must be insane! They will kill you, they will absorb everything you know and use it to conquer the Federation! They are nothing but filthy beasts!"

"Lower your shields, Blazing Star. Prepare to be boarded." Jim had had quite enough.

Keyes was silent. Then, "No, Captain, we'll not be boarded, not by the likes of you or them." The view screen went blank.

"Keptin, there is an energy build up from the Blazing Star! Sir, they have engaged auto destruct!"

"Sulu, get us out of here. Uhura, contact the Xindi ships and tell them to get the hell out of there! All hands, brace for impact."

The Bridge watched in horror as the Citha ship exploded. Enterprise weathered the shock wave with little difficulty.

Jim closed his eyes. He said a prayer for this arrogant and ignorant race.

"Captain Kirk to Security, Chief, have you got him?"

Giotto answered promptly, "Yes, Sir. Catesby was trying to transport off Enterprise to the Citha ship. Guess it was a good thing we caught him first!"

"Put him in the Brig, Chief. Mr. Catesby and Mr. Wintour might as well get use to it. Federation prison might be a slight improvement to the Xindi's."

"Uhura, open communications to the Xindi vessel. Pipe it down to Commander Spock's quarters. I think he deserves to know how this all panned out. Sulu, you have the com."

Jim left the Bridge with a spring in his step as his crew sent each other knowing glances.

McCoy met him at the door to Spock's quarters. "Now Jim, take it easy. I've patched him up; he looks worse than he is. He's pretty groggy but I don't suppose I could stop you from seeing him."

Jim laughed and ran his hand ruefully through his hair. "No, I don't suppose you could. Anything I need to know?"

"Naw, just don't drop him on his head, he'll be alright. Tell him I want to see him in Sickbay at about 700 hours though. Night, Jim." McCoy clapped Jim on the shoulder and sauntered off down the hall.

Spock's quarters were warm and dim and all Jim could see was a huddled form, wrapped in a blanket on the bed. Quietly, he walked across the room and sat gently on the bunk. Spock was asleep, his mouth slightly open, lashes fluttering on his cheek. He had yellow bruises mottling his face and there was evidence of a recently healed wound running across his hairline.

Jim reached out and laid his palm on Spock's cheek. Spock's eyes opened and Jim met his calm gaze. They just looked at each other for several moments. Jim felt tears prick his eyes and he dashed his hand across his face before he completely humiliated himself. Spock noticed, of course, and frowned slightly, brushing away Jim's tears with gentle fingertips.

"I am illogically pleased to see you again, Captain."

"And I, you." Jim reached for Spock's warm hand and cradled it in his own.

Spock's eyes focused more closely on Jim's face. "The Xindi?"

"Safe and sound, though the Citha ship destroyed itself rather than be boarded."

Spock frowned, his focus growing sharper. "They had legitimate concerns. The Xindi are unlikely to forgive them their transgressions. I would think that self-destruction, although a terrible waste, might have been the most logical conclusion, rather than be captured. The Xindi are formidable enemies."

"Spock, what did they do to you? Dr. Jackson told us some pretty gruesome stories. Did they . . .?"

"Jim, although it was not something I would be willing to experience again, in fact, the Xindi are a highly intelligent race, filled with compassion for others. But they are driven to somewhat desperate lengths to survive, no thanks to the Citha, who are bent on exterminating them."

"Stk, their healer, entered into a rather intrusive mind meld with me. They are somewhat telepathic. Jim, the Citha are engaged in genocide. What they have done to the Xindi is most troubling."

Jim sighed, "I am guessing what you learned about the Xindi will be very relevant for the talks on the Treaty of Daris. For now, I'm just happy you are home, safe."

Spock was clearly beginning to tire, but there was one last thing. "Jim, did you find the spy? Stk told me the Citha planned to take the Enterprise, and use her as a warship against the Xindi. That is why the Xindi disabled us."

Jim gave his hand a squeeze. "We found two agents, actually. As to them taking over the ship, well, obviously they weren't successful. The Citha's inherent arrogance makes them very poor spies."

Satisfied, Spock lay back on the bed, still holding Jim's hand. He closed his eyes drifting into waking dreams, feeling Jim beside him. Safe.

Jim stood and padded quietly to Spock's computer console and opened the channel to Axi's ship. He kept his voice low.

"Axi, Kirk here."

Axi came onto the view screen. "Spock is well. What of the enemy?"

Jim stalled, "The Citha ship, the Blazing Star is destroyed. Our scans show they self-destructed rather than be boarded. There is no enemy left."

"What of those that contacted the Blazing Star, from your ship?"

Jim took a deep breath; he didn't want to turn Catesby and Wintour over. "They are confined and will be returned to Star Fleet, where they will be tried for mutiny, treason and the murder of one of our crew, Dr. Edith Jackson. I guarantee, they will not go unpunished."

Axi hissed, "Very well, you may have them."

Jim was surprised. "I appreciate your understanding, Axi. I expected you would want them for questioning. I must say, I am relieved."

"I am sure your people will give us any relevant information. You are an honorable race, for humans. Spock taught us that."

"I don't understand."

Axi tilted his head. "Spock offered his life for his Captain, Christopher Pike. He stood for you when he believed you threatened. He didn't doubt that you would do the same. The trait of loyalty and honor is valued by the Xindi."

Oh. Jim swallowed around a lump in his throat. "Well then, we will send you what we can on the Citha and their plan. Perhaps we'll meet again, Axi."

"Perhaps, Captain Kirk. As you humans would say, safe travels. Axi, out." The video screen faded to black and Jim sat back in the chair. They may have made a powerful ally and exposed the Citha's treachery. More important, the Enterprise and her First Officer were safe.

Jim opened the con one more time. "Sulu, is the warp drive on line?"

"Yes, Sir. We just got the go ahead from Mr. Scott."

"Then have Chekov plot a course to the nearest Star Base. Let's get the hell out of here, Warp Factor 3."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Burn

_Star Date: 3021.9 Captain's Log, Personal and Supplemental._

_We have dropped Wintour and Catesby off with the authorities at Star Base 4 and are enjoying a brief shore leave. This crew has performed admirably, I am very proud of them. It seems the Treaty of Daris is on hold for the moment, while Star Fleet continues to investigate Xindi claims that the Citha are engaging in genocide, destroying their hatcheries, wherever they are found. I know the Insectoids are very different from us, but the Citha's beliefs of ancient racial purity are hard to digest. Ironic, I'd say. The Insectoids are admittedly hideous creatures, yet according to Spock, who has been inside their minds, truly capable of great beauty and honor. The Citha are superficially attractive, yet harbor an ugly interior._

_Spock has been released back to light duty. The Xindi inadvertently caused minor trauma to the structure of his brain. He still suffers from dizziness and a markedly asymmetrical gait. McCoy assures me this will pass. Otherwise, he is back to his usual efficient and sarcastic self._

_I have always known that he is important to me, that he is almost an intrinsic part of me. Almost losing him, knowing he was hurt, perhaps even dying . . . well, I was frankly terrified. What is between us is unique and precious._

_We have spent little time alone since meeting the Xindi. Somehow, we need to recreate our friendship. I trust him. I need to convey to him that trust goes both ways. He is part of me, my very soul. I would tell him anything. I hope he can learn to feel the same._

Jim laughed at himself as he shut off the con. It was such an undeniable, visceral relationship, of like minds, yet they were completely different. Spock would say his analysis was illogical. What is, is.

Jim's door chimed. "Come." He smiled even more broadly when he realized his visitor was Spock.

Spock stepped into the room and folded his hands behind his back as the door closed behind him. He looked at Jim, his face unreadable.

"So, my friend, what can I do for you?" Jim asked playfully. Spock remained silent, tilting his head, as if to analyze his illogical Captain better.

It was so . . . Spock. Jim had to laugh. Right on cue, Spock raised his eyebrow. Jim laughed harder.

Spock huffed and strode across the room. Nose to nose, he smiled slightly. Jim put his hands on Spock's shoulders and shook him slightly. Spock took a step back and ducked his head.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Spock was hardly the unreadable Vulcan now. Soft brown eyes watched Jim's expression. A gentle smile was on his lips. The tension that so often lined his face was gone. Jim could feel Spock's affection shyly pouring off him in waves.

"Spock, I am sorry. Sorry for what you went through, Bones told me. I am sorry that you had to take my place with the Xindi. Trust me. I am just, sorry." It was Jim's turn to lower his eyes.

Spock looked surprised; there was wonder in his eyes and pain. "Jim, I know humans feel the need to apologize but it is not necessary in this case. I was proud to stand in your sted. I was grateful I did not have to experience your pain. Perhaps that is selfish of me, but I cannot care. I would give almost anything to keep you safe." Spock's eyes dropped, embarrassed by his admission.

"No! Don't do that, Spock. Please!"

Spock licked his lips and tried to speak. His voice was harsh and rough, his eyes sad. "Jim, you mistake me. I cannot regret this. Only, I fear . . . I cannot help fearing this, how you make me feel. My friendship for you is precious. But I have no regrets. How could I?"

Jim stepped away and turned his back for a moment, hoping for some clarity. How can he make him see that he can be trusted, that he is valued and important to Jim and the Enterprise. It would take time. Spock's doubts and fears wouldn't disappear in a day or a week. He had the time to teach him to accept himself, and to accept Jim's friendship. He would make the time.

In the meantime, they had forty-eight more hours of shore leave. Time enough for a few more games of chess, a couple more meals, each moment an opportunity for Jim to build some bridges.

What Jim didn't understand, and Spock wouldn't tell, for many years at least, that Jim was family. Spock would always be amused by Jim's needless attempts at emotional intimacy. It always made Spock smile, internally at least. Jim had won that battle long ago. His brother, his friend.

We're DONE!

My goal was to have an actual plot in this story that made some kind of sense and I learned a lot writing this. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

The two themes to this story were Jean Genet. Leonard Nimoy made two films of his plays, the Balcony and Deathwatch and supposedly was a favorite writer.

Second theme of course was Guy Fawkes. All the OC's names came from the history of the conspiracy and the titles came from the poem, below.

REMEMBER, REMEMBER THE FIFTH OF NOVEMBER

(Traditional English Rhyme - 17th Century)

Remember, remember the fifth of November

Gunpowder, treason and plot

I see no reason why gunpowder treason

Should ever be forgot

Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, 'twas his intent

To blow up the King and the Parliament

Three score barrels of powder below

Poor old England to overthrow

By God's providence he was catched

With a dark lantern and burning match

Holloa boys, holloa boys

God save the King!

Hip hip hooray!

Hip hip hooray!

A penny loaf to feed ol' Pope

A farthing cheese to choke him

A pint of beer to rinse it down

A faggot of sticks to burn him

Burn him in a tub of tar

Burn him like a blazing star

Burn his body from his head

Then we'll say ol' Pope is dead.

Hip hip hooray!

Hip hip hooray!


End file.
